Fraudulent
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: The u.s.a. In 20 years, all the animals in the world have been replaced by Pokemon, 1 girl gets turned into a riolu by her best friend Jason and team Plasma, What will happen? Why would he do that to his best friend? Does he have a SOUL? Read Fraudulent to find out, If you like the story, PM me saying F-O, and I might make it a full-out. (One-Shot)


It was the year 2034 and technology hasn't evolved in the slightest... On the year 2015 all of the animals in are world were replaced by an unknown species, the kids called them 'Pokemon' and the adults just went with it, these Pokemon had extreme power that no one could ever imagine, some could breath fire or shoot water out of there mouths, while others could turn invisible and levitate objects with there minds, the kids of the world seemed to know EVERYTHING about Pokemon, once news got around to the company owners about these 'Pokemon' most of them were excited to be able to work with these new species that people now call 'Pokemon'. But some people in the world, mostly rich people and CEO's wanted to harness the power of Pokemon for means of evil, to control the world, once kids were asked how they know of such species known as 'Pokemon' the adults of the world were shown games on handheld devices, game consoles and even computers, in no less than 3 years or by the year 2018 everyone in are world was able to make an almost perfect replica of the games, instead of the regions in which were in these games, every region with its 8 gyms would be a state in America, 50 regions in total, whal places other than America would be reserved for major tv viewed tournaments and custom Pokemon games. There is one young girl at the age of 15 who is about to have an amazing and heartbreaking adventure.

We reside here, on 1852 Park street, where a young girl named Myra is just waking up, she looked over at her pokemon, she was in the Florida region so the 3 starters there were Fenniken, Mudkip and Snivy. (Yeah, I'm mixing the starter Pokemon up into different piles, what are you gonna do about it) She was somehow able to get all 3, Once her friend Jason caught 1 of his favirote Pokemon, he saw no need to keep his starting Pokemon Fenniken, she received fenniken on March 18th 2032, or her birthday, she had gotten it completely evolved and was one of the 6 Pokemon she kept in her room, she got Mudkip 1 week prior to this date, so it was a new Pokemon on her team that she also kept in her room, she received it as a gift from the professor of the New York region, even though it wasn't one of their starters, the professor there had a huge bond with Myra and had known she always wanted one. That leaves her liginamate starter, Snivy, she received her on June 1st 2029, they were only allowed to ship out 3 new trainers every 6 months so June 1st and December 1st were usual dates to receive Pokemon. She always wanted Mudkip or Fenniken, she even got to be the first to pick, but the Snivy looked sad, almost Lonely so she picked the Snivy, of course it eventually evolved into servine then to serperior, and was also one of the 6 Pokemon in her room. The other 3 Pokemon were Pokemon she had caught herself, her first ever caught Pokemon was a tailow, she caught it on June 2nd 2029, and it evolved on July 4th 2029. The other 2 Pokemon there were Vulpix, which was a new Pokemon she caught from the new York region, and a Pikachu, She caught in the California region but didn't use it a lot, so she took it out and was training it in her backyard which her father used to make a training ground for her Pokemon when she was at her house in between regions, she spent time at her house for 2 months every time she completed a region.

She stared at her Pokemon thinking about how hard it would be to wake them up, she went into the kitchen and got the Pokemon food, she put out 6 separate bowls and started pouring pokemon food in them. Almost without warning, all of her Pokemon swarmed in, happy and alive with energy as ever, Myra doesn't usually eat breakfast, this day was one of those days that she doesn't, instead she ran over to the TV and turned it on, obviousely her mom was watching the news late last night, she reached for the remote to change the channel but then afew words caught her ear and she quickly sat back down on her comfy couch, listening to what the man on the news had to say.

"We have some incriminating evidence found on the scene of the disappearance of Kristina Walker, (If you haven't noticed Kristina Walker is the name of the girl in the beginning of Pokemon mystery dungeon lightness prevails a tale of legend, this is a younger version of her though) We were able to find the 10 year old girls phone, it turns out she was recording a video with her recently acquired starter, you can tell it was recently acquired because the only Pokemon she had out was her Fenniken, and there were no other pokeballs with her, during the recording a person from behind her grabbed her and the glimpse of a Pokemon was revealed, the Pokemon was the kidnappers Pokemon, it could be seen with a wristband with the letter P on it," The news reporter said. Myra was pretty curious, she pulled her phone out and reminded to where it showed the picture of a Pokemon and paused it, She then zoomed in on the Pokemon and took a picture, she went to the picture modify area and selected the picture, the picture was to blurry so she used the sharpening tool and it revealed a shiny Zorua.

Myra's POV

I immediately thought of Jason, in fact Zorua was the Pokemon he always wanted, his favirote, that's why he gave me his Delphox, because he caught that shiny Zorua, and now he's with... with team plasma, the Florida regions own. Well, maybe it's not him, but what if it is, I have to tell mom.

She ran into her moms bedroom and found a note, it read:

Dear Myra,

If your looking for us to talk about your weekly epidemic you'll have to wait until we get home from the store.

Sincerely, Your mom, dad, little sister and older brother.

Damnit, looks like I'm going on my own, With that she ran outside towards Jason's house, which was 3 blocks away, Oh my, why didn't I bring my Pokemon with me, she thought while running on the block that Jason lives on, it was to important to just run back, instead she kept running towards Jason's house. When she got there she quickly knocked on the door and Jason's father answered it,"Ah my practicle daughter, how are you doing?"

"Good, can I talk to Jason?"

"Of course, I'll go get him." After around 5 minutes of waiting Jason opened the door.

"Hey Myra, why didn't you call me before coming here? That's usually how it works."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to... Umm... Wake you up?"

"Too late for that huh? Well what do you want." He said angered, probably over me waking him up.

"I umm... Umm ah..."

"Well SPIT IT OUT."

"I wanna see Zorua."

"Ok, I'll bring him over here, but first you gotta to see this cool video I found, it is AWESOME."

"Ok, who's phone are we gonna use?"

"Well, since you woke me up, let's use yours." I struggled to give him my phone, after some time he just raided my pocket and took it out himself, after he showed me the video I sighed in boredom, it was someone playing GTA 9, he got into a car crash and his body went flying up and he got hit by a plane, ok I geuss it was kinda funny."You know what, let's take a photo together, I'll set it u-" He was cut off by nothing, he just stopped taking, I grabbed my phone and- Oh no, I FORGOT ABOUT THE FEATURE THAT SHOWS YOU THE LAST PHOTO TAKEN IN THE BOTTOM RIGHT PORTION OF THE SCREEN, STUPID IPHONE.

"Well, looks like someone finally knows huh? Well," he said grabbing a crowbar, I tried running but he grabbed me and hit me with the crowbar,"Were gonna have to change that," He took his phone out of his pocket and started talking.

"Hello Mrs.K, Shiny Zorua 86 on the line, requesting backup... Someone found out... Ok, I'll wait here then," and with that everything suddenly went black.


End file.
